Let's Work on the Chemistry Tonight
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: a joe jonas oneshot, with a girl named cally.


**Let's work on the chemistry tonight.**

**Cally; Joe**

**A requested onshot, comments are appreciated**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations, Mr. Jonas, you have just gotten yourself the part of the one and only Romeo, in our school play." Mr. Miller announced to the bored looking dark haired boy who was moving a large stage box across the large auditorium.

The senior drama class was spending the class helping to prepare the auditorium for the annual, and dreadfully inevitable, in Joe's opinion, play. To Joe, this class had been a requirement, and the Romeo monologue, was an assignment, that he participated in to get his easy grade, and slip back into easy chatter with classmates. Joe, was not in the least bit interested in becoming the lead to the school's play, he'd never had an interest in acting, and honestly didn't think he'd done well on the assignment in the first place. His teacher's words had shocked him, and he spun around with a coked eyebrow and a confused expression on his face. "What? I didn't even audition." He shot back, annoyed, and un-thrilled to say the least.

"Yes, but your monologue was a clear indicator that you're the only one for the part, and the play needs someone like you for the lead." His teacher explained in a matter-of-fact way not seeming to care that Joe didn't want to be in the play, and obviously not taking no for an answer.

"I'm not doing it Sir, sorry but it's just not my thing." Joe shot back, setting the large box down behind the large red curtain, and heading back for another one, Mr. Miller in tow.

"Joe, you have to, I don't care if you want to or not, because I know your perfect for the role, I've decided to count this as your end of the year project, so you will be exempt from preparing lines to read in front of the class for doing it, and I'll be grading you on your performance as well." He gave Joe a satisfied look at the explanation of his plan before continuing, "It's a rather good thing for you, Mr. Jonas, I'm sure you'll score one hundred percent, because I know you've got what it takes to bring the crowd to their feet." He smiled, walking away, and towards a girl on the other side of the stage who seemed to be pulling fabric from a box, without waiting for a response.

_[i]Damn that man, I don't even get a say in this[/i]. _He thought, grabbing another box and heading back across the stage. He glanced over to where Mr. Miller had gone a moment ago, and saw him smiling enthusiastically, while handing her a script. He decided since he was now irrevocably Romeo, he would need a script too, something Mr. Miller had apparently forgotten to give him, being all too caught up in his seemingly genius scheme. He headed over to where him and the girl were standing, and noticing as he got closer how pretty she was, with her hair flowing down her back, and a nice outfit consisting of fitted jeans and a tunic style, long-sleeved top. Noticing Joe, approaching, their teacher turned around to look at him, smiling pleasantly. "Oh there you are Mr. Jonas, I was just telling Cally, here, that you will be playing Romeo. Cally is set to play Juliet, and I have no doubt, you two will tackle the two parts easily," He added perkily, and obviously happy about the cast selection to this year's play.

_[i]Yeah, great, I'm really excited_._..not._ [/i] Joe thought, setting the box down at his feet. Standing straight up again, he noticed Cally staring at his arms. He looked at her and chuckled silently, as she quickly looked away, and back to her script. "Yeah, well um, you forgot to give me a script, so I guess I'll be needing one of those." He said.

"Oh right, sorry, here you are Mr. Jonas." The teacher replied handing Joe a rather large stack of paper stapled in the top left hand corner. "The play is coming up fast, and I suggest you two get as much practice in as possible, preferably together, it will help you develop the characters, and feed off of each other's emotions." He further explained, "I suggest you start tonight, here are the auditorium keys, lock up when you leave." He added handing them to Joe, as the bell rang signalling the end of another school day.

The class filled out, leaving the two teenagers alone in the auditorium. Joe tossed the keys around in the air playfully, while surveying the girl in front of him. He knew she was in his drama class, although he hadn't really ever talked to her. He had always noticed she was rather pretty, but laughing, and chatting with his friends kept him from any real conversations with her. She delivered amazing monologues, he remembered, from many projects this semester, and he knew she was rather bright.

"So Cally, right?" He asked, already knowing her name, but trying to make the situation less awkward by starting up simple conversation.

"Yeah, your Joe Jonas." She replied flipping through her script, and gazing in his direction.

"Yeah, I am." He replied with a chuckle.

"Your pretty funny you know, if it wasn't for you I don't think I could sit through a while period." She smiled, surprising Joe. He knew that he cracked a few jokes in class most days, but didn't think she really noticed.

"Thanks." he smiled back, opening up my script as well. "So I guess we better get started?" he smirked, really not into the play in general but deciding since he had no choice he would work hard at it over the next few weeks, and make sure he did a good job.

"Yeah I guess, I'm trying to find a scene where we would have to practice our chemistry, and 'feed off each other' as Mr. Miller put it." She chuckled, opening her script to a page near the end. "Let's try the balcony scene." She prompted. "You start."

He nodded, and through until he found it, beginning to read, "[i]_She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art , As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven , Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes "[/i], _he inched closer to her, looking into her eyes."[i]_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air".[/i] _He concluded, realizing he wasn't fully aware of the meaning of the words, other than the fact that they meant she was beautiful, and to him, she was just like an angel.

He was close enough to her that she could feel his warm breath on her face, she dropped her script and recited,_ [i]"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."[/i]_ Her eyes never averted his gaze, and as she completed her lines, she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on them any longer, because the beautiful boy in front of her was standing much too close for comfort, yet she didn't want him to move any further away.

Without thinking, she leaned up and connected her lips with his, receiving an immediate response from him, kissing her back with just as much lust and passion. He backed her up into the wall and placed both hands on either side of her head kissing her again and again until they were both gasping for air.

"So I think we have chemistry, let's just work on that tonight." He smirked, pulling her into him and reconnecting their lips.

She pulled away from him, and swiftly pulled off her shirt, throwing it onto the ground beside her. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around Joe's waist, connecting their lips once more, and pulling his shirt over his head in one swift motion. She took in the sight before her, the boy had an amazing body, and she was filling with anticipation. Jumping down, she proceeded to undo the front of his jeans, and he stepped out of them, towards her, pulling her into him again.

She quickly pulled away however, smirking, and dashing behind the large velvet curtain, with a chuckle, "Romeo, Romeo where for art thou?" She yelled, as Joe laughed and chased her down. Once he caught up with her, he grabbed her and pinned her to the floor hovering over top of her.

"Don't run away from me Juliet, I've heard we were meant to be together." He joked, kissing her once more.

Joe made his way to the clasp of her bra, and unhooked it letting it fall to the floor beside them before moving down her body slowly planting kisses from her breasts, to down her stomach until he was at the hem of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them swiftly down, throwing them aside as well, and then proceeded to hook his fingers on the edge of her panties, pulling them down as well. He gazed at the sight before him, taking in how beautiful she was.

"You're gorgeous Cally." Joe informed her in a soft voice, holding her gaze, as he proceeded to pull off his boxers leaving them both fully exposed.

"Your pretty fine yourself Romeo", she smiled back, "Now how about we test that chemistry some more", she pulled Joe down on top of her and connected their lips once more, her body flowing with excitement and anticipation.

"If you say so," He chuckled, and aligned himself at her entrance. Moving closer so their faces were only inches apart, Joe pushed into her in one hard motion, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Shit, Cally, you're so tight." He moaned, as he pulled out and thrust back in again.

"Fuck Joe." She whimpered underneath him as their bodies moved as one.

In and out, he continued to thrust inside of her, finding her spot, and hitting it every time, causing her to experience the maximum amount of pleasure he could give, alongside him. He was thrusting deep, and forcefully, when he heard her moan again. "Faster, Joe, fuck me harder."

He complied, and pulled out, pushing back in with more force, and quickening the pace of his thrusts. He was pounding her into the auditorium stage and he knew he would never be able to look at it the same way again. Feeling his orgasm build inside him, his thrusts became sloppier.

"I'm gonna come Cally." He whispered into her ear, reaching down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, kissing it slowly, and thrusting again.

"So am I, Joe, keep going, don't stop." She whispered, tangling her fingers through his curls, and pulling his head down onto her breasts, as she gasped at the force of his final thrusts, her orgasm ripping through her, as Joe spilled inside of her.

They lie there panting, for a long moment, before Joe pulled out of her and placed a final kiss on her forehead. Gathering up his clothes he slipped them on, and whispered a final thought into her ear before walking across the stage and disappearing from sight. "Same time tomorrow, Juliet."


End file.
